


Happily Ever After

by Killbog



Category: Eleanor & Park - Rainbow Rowell
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-12
Updated: 2016-02-12
Packaged: 2018-05-19 23:01:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5983588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Killbog/pseuds/Killbog
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He knelt down in front of her on one knee this time and stared into her eyes. “I missed you so much.” She smiled, wiping away a tear. “I’m here now.” He crooned. His voice was so much deeper she could feel it in her bones. “I’m here for you, Eleanor. I’m keeping my promise. Will you marry me?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happily Ever After

**Author's Note:**

> Sugary sweet/The ending I wanted.

PARK

Park had never woken up so excited in his life. In more ways than one, thanks to a particular dream about Eleanor that was beyond his control. It had been two years since seeing her in person, and her attempt at seducing him in the impala still plagued him. It had been a rocky start, with her ignoring him and all that. But since her first post card the letters seemed to flow in like water. With his girlfriend actually talking to him again he threw himself into distractions. Tae Kwon Do five times a week, lifting with his new dumbbell set, and work downtown on the weekends. It was a huge joke that a few months after Eleanor left he sprouted like a tree. The girls at school definitely noticed and he got more than one invitation out. Those stopped when a nearby Tina chose to call out to the nervous sophomore girl in front of him, “He’s already dating someone!” He silently thanked Tina. His Dad suggested he go for football now, but Park refused. He wasn’t ready to fall that far into the jock rabbit hole. Most days after his practice and lifting he would make mix tapes to send to Eleanor. She seemed so much happier with her Aunt and Uncle. It was an Eleanor he had never known. She said her grades were better than ever and her Mom kept in touch. He could tell she was genuinely happy. When he wasn’t trying to keep busy he found himself daydreaming like Eleanor always did in class. His thoughts were much less pure he figured. With hormones raging he made plans to drive up to Omaha every week but he chickened out every time. He figured on her eighteenth birthday he would drive up and marry her. During the summer he picked up daily shifts and he was able to save an amount he was very proud of. He bought the ring on his eighteenth birthday. Getting her ring size had been a chore. He had to ask her, and of course she was difficult. In the end he got it over a phone call on Valentines Day. That was the same phone call he told her he was joining the Air Force after marrying her. He wanted to provide for her, but not in a sexist bread-winner type of way. She laughed at that. Her laugh sounded sexier and sexier with each phone call. He wondered what changes had happened to her body and blushed. 

 

ELEANOR

Eleanor was nervous for her birthday. Park had promised to drive up and it had been two years since she had seen or touched him. She had gotten skinnier since leaving for Omaha, and her form had definitely changed. Her Aunt said she was losing her baby fat. Her hips flared out more and her butt and breasts were even rounder than before. Her Aunt said she was just becoming a woman and lamented the loss of Eleanor’s “angel cheeks”. She remembered a time when her body had embarrassed her. She wouldn't want to be seen. But Park had always wanted to see and that seed of someone accepting her body had grown into a massive tree of confidence. She wore flattering clothes her Aunt and Uncle bought her and her mane or red hair was longer and bigger than ever. They were like her adopted parents now. In fact they had filed for custody a few months after she arrived. The paperwork was almost done. They all got along so well. They had made sure her siblings were safe with her Mother at all times. Ex-husband Richie had a restraining order on him too. For once in Eleanor’s life everything was easy. Her school was fine, she even got asked out once by a guy on the hockey team. Park had done this sexy growl on the phone when she told him. That sound echoed in her head for months. He had promised she wouldn’t even remember that guys name when he got to her. She hadn’t even known his name in the first place.

PARK

Eleanor’s birthday was in a week. He had a diamond ring in his dresser drawer with her name on it. Her Aunt and Uncle knew he was coming and had a room ready for him. They had said he could sleep with Eleanor on the phone, but he told them that was up to her. He was taking friday off school so he could get there in time for her senior prom. His Mom had pouted that she wasn’t coming down for his prom. His parents knew about the ring and they supported him. He figured the Air Force had something to do with that. As long as he had a way to support her they were pleased. He had decided on the military a long time ago, around the time he met Eleanor. He had never had a particular calling to become a lawyer or engineer so he figured he would enlist for the time being. He had surprised even himself when he signed a contract to be a doctor for the Air force. His mom cried when he told her and his Dad patted his back. 

ELEANOR

Park was coming tomorrow and the entire world had turned upside down. Her Aunt had taken her to get a dress and the sexy green gown hung in her closet now. It clung to her in the perfect places and her Aunt had cried when she saw it. Eleanor felt sort of like Poison Ivy in the gown. Park had always liked Batman. It showed some of her ample cleavage which made her self-conscious, but her Aunt reminded her Park would go wild. She laughed, her guardian was encouraging a boy to “go wild” on her.  
Her Aunt was a different sort of person, heavily artistic by nature and a bit of a hippy. Well, a lot of a hippy. Their back yard was vast and beautiful. Her Aunt grew most of their food and kept chickens. Eleanor had never lived like this. It was like she had entered a parallel dimension where every single facet of her life was perfection. When she arrived she had clung to her memory of Park, thinking it would make her happy. But as her Aunt and Uncle coaxed her out, she realized ignoring him was childish. She made her own happiness and that happiness had a lot to do with Park being her’s. Every morning her Aunt and her would go hiking in their back yard. Some blackberry bushes grew near the chicken coop.  
Her Aunt was an artist by trade now, but had been a chef for years. While her Uncle was poor and beginning his computer start up, her Aunt supported them by working at the best restaurant in downtown Omaha. She taught Eleanor everything she knew in the two years they were together. Eleanor found the most delight in cooking for her new family. Her Aunt always cried whenever she tried one of Elenaors creations and her Uncle would laugh and hand her a handkerchief, his rosy cheeks glowing. Her Uncle, in every way but personality was a mountain man. He had a full black beard and a sturdy large frame. He had helped his wife build their house, but he admitted, she did most of the work. Eleanor found two of the greatest role models of her life in her Aunt and Uncle. The truth about Park had come out a few weeks after she arrived. They knew she couldn't have walked here, and her Uncle said he had spied the young driver from the window. They encouraged that she read his mail and respond, but she didn't have the confidence for a long time.  
Now her new family all sat in the comfy and warm living room. Her Aunt was reading a Thomas Malory king Arthur novel and her Uncle was napping. Eleanor was flipping through her Aunt’s hand written cook book.  
“Looking for something for Park?” Her Aunt smiled up from her book.  
“I don’t know what he likes, we never talked food.” Eleanor grumbled.  
Her Aunt chuckled and closed her eyes. “Turn to page 134, thats the first meal I made your Uncle.” Eleanor obeyed and read the recipe. Hasselback chicken. “It’s delicious. Pair it with my snowy mashed potatoes and you can’t go wrong.” Eleanor’s Aunt had never been wrong, so she bookmarked the recipe and headed to bed. 

PARK

One more hour, he clutched the Impala’s wheel tightly and let out a long breath. One more hour and he could feel her in his arms for the first time in so long. He had chosen an old black punk t-shirt he wore when kissing Eleanor. It barely fit now, but he wanted her to smile when she saw it. He wore black jeans and a motorcycle jacket too. His Mom said he looked “super cool” as he head out the door. She gave him a lunch bag filled with snacks for the trip.  
His body was practically pulsing with energy. He hoped to God she would let him sleep with her. He didn’t regret rejecting her that time in his car. It would be so much better this way. He was so much stronger now too, he was sure he would be able to pick her up. The thought made his face redden.  
Thirty minutes left and he felt like he could park on the side of the highway, get out of his car, and simply fly into her arms. She had promised to cook for him too. He loved that she had found something to pass the time besides books and music. The map was the same he had used with Eleanor that first time. He raised it to his face and smiled. 

ELEANOR

Goddamnit! He was going to be here at any minute and Eleanor was currently lying on the floor in the living room flat on her face. Her Aunt was in the greenhouse and her Uncle was at work. She felt so nervous she was sure she was losing years of her life from the stress. Her Aunt had brewed her a cup of passionflower tea for the nerves, but it sat steaming in the kitchen untouched. The knock on the door made her freeze like Iceman had used his powers on her. After a moment she jolted up and opened the door. The postman greeted her and her heart dropped. He gave her the package and she signed. As he walked away she noticed a familiar car in the driveway. She froze like a deer in headlights and a warm laugh came from her right. She turned and the world stopped spinning.  
He sat on the patio bench and he looked otherworldly. His black hair was the same way she remembered it, but he was almost a completely different person. He was grinning ear to ear. Out of instinct she launched herself at him on the bench. He toppled over with the force of her and she hovered above him, tears leaking out of her dark brown eyes. His hands went to her face and pulled her down to kiss. God, this is what life was all about. Feeling her in his arms, along his body. The kiss was getting dangerous and he opened his mouth to hers. When they separated for air she started apologizing over and over again. He hushed her and stroked her face and hair. She still smelled like vanilla and he inhaled her scent until he thought he would go dizzy with the bliss.  
“God, Eleanor. Thank God you left.” He chuckled. “You would have gotten pregnant if you stayed with me.”  
“Park!” She slapped at his chest. A mistake. She noticed how much bigger and harder he was. She felt the most intense blush in her life when she felt him through his jeans against her leg. She looked down and he caught her staring.  
“Sorry.” He sat up and rubbed his face. He peeked through fingers at her and let his eyes travel over her body. She was biting her lip and staring at her hands. God has she changed. She was a woman now. “Eleanor?” He laughed at her when she refused to look at him. He got on his knees in front of her. “Eleanor?” She still refused and hunched down. He lifted her curtain of hair to peer at her. He reached into his pocket with his other hand and pulled out the small velvet box. “Eleanor, c’mon this is adult business.” She shook her head and he caught her smiling. “Ok fine,” he stood, pretending to pout. “Are there any women of marriageable age in your neighborhood?” He turned to leave and she caught his jacket. he turned to see her staring up at him, her cheeks on fire. He knelt down in front of her on one knee this time and stared into her eyes.  
“I missed you so much.” She smiled, wiping away a tear.  
“I’m here now.” He crooned. His voice was so much deeper she could feel it in her bones. “I’m here for you, Eleanor. I’m keeping my promise. Will you marry me?”  
They stared into each others eyes as she nodded and pulled on his lapels to bring him in for a kiss.  
“Yes, yes, yes, yes, yes.” She moaned around his mouth. They both started laughing and he slipped the ring onto her finger.


End file.
